


【六空】双生子现代paro

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 点梗文，大写的ooc





	【六空】双生子现代paro

“这就是你们的宝宝了，发育的很健康哦。”  
“哇哇，和我长得好像啊！”孙先生大呼小叫。  
孙太太噗嗤一声笑出来，“傻样儿，这么小能看出什么啊。”  
“我儿子肯定和我长得像了啊。”孙先生不服气。  
“好好，长得像你没关系，智商别也像你就好啦。”  
小护士突然在一旁插嘴道：“这两个宝宝胎位好奇怪啊。”  
孙氏夫妇和医生都愣住了。  
“小张，你胡说什么，两个宝宝胎位都没问题啊！”医生训斥她。  
小护士急忙摆手：“没有没有，我是想说，你们看这两个bb，像不像是一个抱着另一个？好温馨啊。”  
孙氏夫妇这才松了一口气。  
孙先生：“也是啊亲爱的，你看他们两个好恩爱的样子。”  
孙太太翻了个白眼：“那叫友爱，乱说什么啊。”

————————  
“老婆你看小六，睡觉姿势打从娘胎起就没变过。”孙先生趴在婴儿床边上看着两个睡觉的宝宝。  
孙太太用遥控器切台：“嗯，又是在抱着小空睡吗。”  
“对啊，抱得紧紧的。”孙先生觉得好玩，伸手去拨六耳，六耳淡淡的小眉毛皱了皱，小胳膊把孪生弟弟搂得更紧。  
孙先生玩心一起来，一定要把两个小孩拆开。  
孙太太刚伸一个懒腰准备关了电视去补个美容觉，就听见婴儿房那边哇的一声哭号，紧接着另一声也响起来，两个宝宝的哭声跟二重奏似的此起彼伏。  
“老婆！！！！”  
“老娘要睡觉了，自己弄哭的自己哄！！”

————————————  
“小六胆子大不大？”孙先生兴致勃勃的问。  
“幼稚。”六耳瞥了他一眼接着玩自己的魔方。  
一边正在搭乐高积木的小悟空突然举着手跑过来：“我胆子大！爸爸我胆子大！”  
孙先生心道小空真是时时给他挽尊的小天使啊。  
面上的尴尬一扫而净，神秘的把悟空拉到跟前：“小空真的胆子大吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“那爸爸给你看个东西，”孙先生背过身去鼓捣什么，突然猛地转过身来，头上戴着一个狰狞的野兽面具：“嗷呜——”  
孙悟空一愣，接着炸哭。  
六耳立刻把魔方丢了跑过来一口咬住孙先生的手臂。  
“啊啊啊——小六小六松口，是我啊，我是爸爸啊！”  
孙先生又不敢用力弄伤了六耳的小奶牙，又挣不开，只好嚎叫着求救：“老婆救命啊~~~”  
……  
“活该！谁让你装鬼吓儿子。”  
“我和他们玩游戏嘛，谁知道他们就真的把我当鬼了。”孙先生一边给自己上药一边委屈。  
“小空也罢了，小六竟然也能被你吓到？”  
“没有啊。”六耳小脸上满是淡漠。  
“那你咬我干嘛！”孙先生愤愤。  
“谁让你吓我弟弟。”  
孙先生&孙夫人：……

——————————————  
“要一直和哥哥牵着手知道吗？饭盒里的蔬菜要吃完，不能抢小六的甜点，不然就要带你去看牙医哦，要听老师的话，和小朋友好好相处balabalabala……”  
看着两个小孩手牵手上了校车。  
孙先生：“让两个小孩这样出去有点担心啊。”  
孙太太：“小六起码不会把小空弄丢。”  
孙先生：“上次是意外啦……”  
——————————  
孙六耳的护弟情节十几年如一日。  
但是孙悟空好像越来越不领情了。  
“再开学我不想和六耳在一所学校了。”孙悟空吃饭的时候突然提出来。  
孙先生和孙太太一愣，看看六耳，他正不动声色的往碗里夹菜。  
“为什么啊？”孙太太尴尬的笑笑，“你们两个闹别扭了吗？”  
孙先生打着哈哈：“兄弟之间有个小打小闹很正常啦小空，你这么讲小六多伤心啊。”  
“他太妨碍我啦！”孙悟空气得一拍筷子，“反正我不跟他在一个学校了！离越远越好！”说完气呼呼的离开餐桌。  
“小六……？”  
六耳淡定的往嘴里送了一口菜：“不换。”

——————————  
“那家伙叫孙悟空，新转来的，嚣张的很，还说甭管叫多少人他都在原地等着……”  
“口气不小嘛，别一会儿咱到了他早跑了？”  
“他能跑哪去，整个学校都是三哥的——孙悟空？！！你怎么在这儿？”帽子青年惊讶的看着巷口走出来的人。  
领头的壮硕青年一挑眉，一边活动手腕一边走过去：“你就是孙悟空？是你把我表弟……”  
话音因为脖子被掐住戛然而止。  
“趁你意识还清醒，记牢我说的话，”孙六耳一字一句的交代：“别、招、惹、孙、悟、空。”  
……  
孙家。  
“妈！！你管管六耳行不行！太过分了！！！他又随便插手我的事！！”  
“小六你来我们卧室一趟。”  
孙氏夫妇纠结的看着自己儿子：“小六啊，我们知道你很喜欢小空，但是他现在也是大……”  
六耳一皱眉：“你们怎么知道我喜欢小空？”  
孙氏夫妇忽然觉得哪里不对，齐声大叫：“你喜欢小空？？！！”  
“你们不是知道了吗。”  
“老婆我血压有点高……”

————————————  
“孙悟空，凌霄的老板不是什么好人，他让你进公司肯定是有企图。”  
“哈，哪个在你眼里是好人了？”孙悟空不搭理他，站在等身镜前整理自己的领带，“你就是羡慕我还没毕业就找到这么好的工作……”  
“我说的话你听不懂吗！”六耳抓着他的衣领甩到床上按住，“那个姓张的，他招你肯定是有企图！我不准你去！”  
孙悟空一拳砸在六耳脸上挣起来：“你凭什么管我啊？从小到大我真是受够你了孙六耳！天宫集团，我去定了！”  
说完摔门离去。

——————————————  
“孙小兄弟真是年少有为，不可多见的人才啊。来来，再来一杯。”  
孙悟空脸上熏红，杯子都端不稳了：“好好好，再喝再喝。”  
“好了好了，今天就到这儿吧，悟空都醉成这样了。”一个像是说话很有分量的男人开口。  
“哦哈哈，把小孙灌得太醉不是耽误张总的正事么~”众人心领神会的笑着，纷纷散场。  
……  
男人把孙悟空放在床上，去浴室里放水洗澡。  
正愉快的哼着调调，浴室门突然打开了。  
“你怎么醒了？”男人看着站在门口的人有些诧异。  
六耳勾起嘴角魅惑一笑，缓缓拉上浴室门。  
五分钟后六耳披着浴袍出来，站在床边凝视着醉酒睡得呼呼的人。  
“是不是该让你长点教训。”  
门外守着的保镖们听见里面传出越来越大的暧昧声音，胯下忍不住都涨疼起来。

————————————  
孙悟空醒来就仿佛被打了一顿，浑身酸痛，晕头晕脑的坐起来，后面难以描述的地方一阵刺痛传来……  
昨晚喝断了片，但隐约记得有人压着自己亲……后来还……孙悟空瞬间瞪大了眼，踉踉跄跄的跑到浴室，看见镜中的自己浑身青紫痕迹，尤其是脖颈嘴唇和胸前两处，后面……孙悟空颤颤巍巍的扭过身去掰开屁股，看见饱受蹂躏的那处忍不住爆出粗口来：“操！！！？？”  
这时浴缸里传出呻吟声来，接着一个人慢悠悠捂着脑袋坐起来：“诶？我们这是……”  
“姓张的，这是你干的?！”孙悟空冲上去揪住他的新老板怒吼道。  
“我不记得了，昨晚你……”男人揉着肿痛的脑袋看着孙悟空浑身痕迹，“我这么生猛啊？”  
“你去死吧！！”  
保镖们听见房间里的动静急忙冲进来，幸好他们老板还留着一口气。孙悟空怒气滔天，一路打砸冲出了天宫大厦。

——————————  
“张家背景太深，唉……小空差点把人打死了，还砸了人家公司，打伤那么多人……老李说，他闯的祸太大，最少也得判上几年。”  
“还有没有办法挽救？”  
门响了两声，六耳走进来。  
“小六？”  
“我替他去。”六耳开口。  
“小六你这是什么意思？”  
“不管他有什么惩罚，我替了就是。反正我们两个长得一模一样，外人也看不出来。”  
“可是……”  
“不用可是。你们舍得他去里边受苦，我不舍得。”  
——————————  
孙悟空被判了五年的监禁，收在五行监狱里。  
“混蛋六，你凭什么又替我做主啊！！你滚出来！我不用你替我坐牢！”  
“换你进来，那我第二天就能住进你隔壁。”六耳笑笑，隔着钢化玻璃，“你不是一直想摆脱我嘛。给你五年的自由时间。”  
孙氏夫妇送孙悟空出了国，他们在国外有个朋友叫玄奘，是个研究西方文化的教授。孙悟空就是转学到了玄奘的班级。  
“啊，看起来是个小刺头呢。”戴着眼镜的英俊老师温润一笑。  
“玄奘，小空就麻烦你照顾了。”  
“嗯嗯，放心吧，我会好好教导他的。”

——————————  
五年的时间一晃而过。  
“老大，咱么就这么逃出来，考试怎么办啊。”悟净忧愁道。  
“对啊老大，不然咱还是回去吧，老师知道又该找你谈话了。”八戒也附和着。  
“你不是怂了吧老朱？”孙悟空瞥了他一眼，“想回你们回，我必须得教训教训这帮孙子。”  
“谁说咱怂的？咱练家子怕他们？”  
兄弟三人匆匆赶到约架的现场，见满地躺着呻吟喘气的伤员，只有一个人戴着帽子坐在干净的台阶上。  
“我操？什么情况？”猪八戒转头问孙悟空，却发现他表情有些怪异。  
“孙六耳？！”孙悟空喊了一声。  
那人慢慢摘下帽子来，猪八戒惊呼出声：“你们……你们长得……”  
“哥！”孙悟空冲过去，却在六耳意料之外给了他一拳，“混蛋！你他妈出来也不跟我说一声！”  
“哇，老大竟然有个双胞胎哥哥？没听他说过啊？”  
“老大的哥哥也好厉害啊，一个人收拾这么一群人……”  
“我出来，”六耳摸摸他的头，“你的自由时间就结束了。”  
“你烦不烦啊。”孙悟空看着他笑。

——————————  
孙太太：“刚刚小空打电话说小六去找他了。”  
孙先生：“小六不爱我们了！他竟然都不先回家！”  
孙太太：“很意外吗?”

————————————  
多年之后。  
孙六耳：其实那天晚上是我。  
孙悟空：啊，猜到了。  
孙六耳：嗯？  
孙悟空（翻白眼）：是别人的话早被你这变态杀掉了。  
孙六耳（笑）


End file.
